


纹身师

by mozanrendal



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozanrendal/pseuds/mozanrendal





	纹身师

*mullet就是小八现在的发型，后面有一撮小长发的这个发型的学名

金珉奎绕过弯弯的巷子，目的地不太好找。路边坐着些上年纪的老年人谈着闲话，操着方言，金珉奎不太能听懂。他想着不然问一下吧，但觉得怕是徒劳，他的语言天赋不足以支撑他听懂这些人的话。一通好找，他终于来到了Frog，一家听朋友推荐的纹身店。  
外面看这家纹身店不是很豪华，甚至可以说是有些简陋。他推开门进去，里面比外面好上许多。至少干净整洁，金珉奎环视了一下，室内不是很亮，天花板上只亮了一盏灯。一个画架摆在中间，外面蒙着一层白布。空气很安静，一个留着mullet的男孩靠着墙壁玩手机。听到金珉奎进来的声响便抬眼看他，脸上没有多余的表情，就看着金珉奎一路走进来，说：“您好，我想纹身。”  
“嗯。”男孩子的声音没有温度，但是有味道，金珉奎深深吸了一口气，他觉得是奶香味，他判断这个戴着很多耳钉的男孩子不超过25岁，“纹哪啊？”  
金珉奎想了一下：“后背。”  
那个男孩子点点头，抛下一句“去里面挑张床脱了衣服等着吧”便转身拿东西了。  
金珉奎觉得自己像只鸭，还是上门服务的那种，可是这个雇主看起来是个性冷淡。于是他趴在床上百无聊赖地玩着手，他是个话蛮多的人，可是没人陪他说话，他也没法自言自语很久。  
等那个男孩子出现，问他：“想纹什么？”的时候，金珉奎觉得他讲话喜欢把字放在舌尖打转，不喜欢全部掷出去，也不往回吞，就在唇齿间进行低空滑行。金珉奎想着，如果想接他的话是不是要咬他的舌尖，咬住那些字头，再一把扫进自己的身体里。  
他抬头看男孩的mullet，有几根头发夹在衣领了，他很想伸手撩出那几根头发。可是头发不懂事，他多少懂一些，这样太亲密了，不合适。于是金珉奎笑起来，说：“纹三个字母吧。”  
“X M H”  
那个男孩怔愣了一下，随即露出了自见面的第一个微笑：“为什么想起纹这三个字母？”  
“纹身师还负责做树洞的吗？”金珉奎问。  
男孩听到金珉奎的语气里带着些不客气，又恢复了面无表情：“不巧，我名字缩写也是这三个字母。”  
金珉奎挑眉：“你叫什么？”  
“来纹身的客人还负责查户口吗？”  
空气凝滞了一瞬，两声相继的低低的笑打破了安静，男孩笑起来两颊会有小括号一样的弧度，很可爱，他说：“我叫徐明浩。”  
金珉奎说：“我前女友名字也是XMH，我刚分手。”  
徐明浩淡淡地看金珉奎一眼，问：“她叫什么？”  
“刑梦泓。”  
“真巧。”  
徐明浩的手指很细很长，但金珉奎没想到他的手指那么软。有些凉，在他的背部游移着，从脊椎一路摁下去，指尖是粉红的，是背部的毛孔告诉大脑的。粉红色的指尖和小麦色的背部交替看起来，就像一块草莓巧克力。他声音泛着奶香，轻轻在金珉奎耳边问话。可能是经过一番交谈，徐明浩的态度软乎了很多，连带着整个人都软乎了很多。金珉奎晕晕乎乎的，他听见徐明浩的问话了，但他不回答，他想等着徐明浩再问一遍。  
“后背哪里呀？问你呢。”  
金珉奎还是没有答话，于是徐明浩便自己找了一个地方，拿指甲戳了一下：“这里可以吗？”  
金珉奎说好。  
徐明浩低低地笑起来：“我把你戳疼了吗？这么怕疼怎么纹身啊？”  
金珉奎懵懵地抬起头：“我没有疼啊。”  
“痛感会让肌肉紧张，你肌肉有硬起来哦。”徐明浩俯下身，在金珉奎耳边吹着气，“可是我倒是不知道，痛感会让下面也硬起来呢。”  
金珉奎背部肌肉有一瞬间明显的僵硬，他听见徐明浩说：“我看见啦。”感受到耳朵上一阵温热，他明白过来，是徐明浩含住了他的耳垂。徐明浩的舌头很灵活，想来讲话的时候也是这样，将耳垂像字词一样在舌尖玩弄。金珉奎喘着粗气，他下身穿着牛仔裤，上身本就赤裸着，等到他感受到那温热逐渐消失，他翻身扯过徐明浩咬住他的嘴唇，牙齿碾磨着。  
徐明浩不仅舌头不检点，脚也不正经。他两只脚在金珉奎腿上摩挲起来，徐明浩的腰侧也不安分，偏要晃动着，一下一下像羽毛一样磨蹭着金珉奎的下身。金珉奎不太能忍住，他开始将手伸进徐明浩的衣服里，徐明浩瘦得很。金珉奎有两颗虎牙，他吮够了嘴唇，便向下移动咬下巴。他翻了个身，将徐明浩压在身下，哑着嗓子问：“做？”  
徐明浩翻了个白眼：“润滑剂和安全套你后面那个抽屉里都有。”  
金珉奎起身，光脚踩在地上，有些冰凉的刺感，他拿过润滑剂和安全套，不是新的。金珉奎皱了皱眉头：“你经常和你的客人做吗？”  
徐明浩扯着金珉奎的衣服将他整个人拉过来，在他耳边吹气：“我只和在身上纹我名字的人做。”  
于是金珉奎开始脱徐明浩的衣服，黑色的长背心，脱起来很方便，黑色紧身裤，脱起来不太方便。徐明浩开始解金珉奎的皮带，手法是熟练的，还时不时蹭到一些硬邦邦的部分，金珉奎倒吸气：“你别搞我。”  
徐明浩挑眉，扯开皮带以后，便用脚蹭着将金珉奎的牛仔裤往下踹。脚踝轻轻翻转着，金珉奎的喉结也滚动，徐明浩到目前为止一直呈现一种游刃有余的感觉，令他有些慌张。他咬徐明浩胸前的一点红，终于听到软下去的嘤咛。他的虎牙很有优势，让徐明浩有轻微的刺痛感，能听到徐明浩骤然变调的声音。徐明浩的腿很细很长，但臀部很有肉。细长的腿盘着金珉奎的腰，脚踝在金珉奎尾椎骨上磨蹭着，金珉奎额头上滴下汗，滴在徐明浩的锁骨处，在那里打转，然后隐没了。金珉奎觉得自己忍不住，他抓起一个安全套用嘴咬开，丢给徐明浩让他给自己套上，然后把润滑剂到了满手，莽撞地伸了两根手指进去。进去以后才发现自己有些莽撞了，只能就着润滑剂生涩地动着。徐明浩细长的手指抚了金珉奎下面，套弄了两把，才开始将安全套往上套。金珉奎受不住，便加快了手上的动作，一不小心滑到里面，听到徐明浩变调的叫声，有一种隐秘而自得的骄傲感。  
金珉奎扶着自己进去开始磨，他咬着徐明浩的后颈，能感受到他骤然的紧缩。于是金珉奎知道了，徐明浩的后颈很敏感。床不大，他动作不敢大，只是进进出出的磨着，身下的人面色潮红着，嘴微张，像离开水的鱼，手腕被制住，手掌还是不断张开，好像在想抓住什么东西。金珉奎再往里顶一些，徐明浩就被他磨射了。  
金珉奎感受着里面的软肉扒着他还精神着的东西，这张小床是不足以支撑两个男人的重量的，所以他们都微微借了点力，徐明浩整个人往上挺了下腰，于是金珉奎便将他整个人抱起来。“这里不行。”金珉奎哑着嗓子在徐明浩耳边吐气，“我施展不开。”说着将徐明浩按在了墙上，对着底面操弄起来。徐明浩不说话，他的声音都哽在喉头，舒服了就哼哼几句，但是喘息声很重。于是金珉奎的呼吸声也重起来，他将自己全部顶进去再拔出来，扶着徐明浩晃晃荡荡的身体，前端也晃晃荡荡微微翘着，很漂亮。

金珉奎第二次找Frog的时候轻松了许多，依旧是弯弯绕绕的巷子，和操着方言的老人们。路边有些沙砾，他不懂徐明浩为什么把店开在这么偏僻的地方，真的有钱赚吗？不过上次到底没有纹上身，还是得再来一趟，金珉奎给自己不忘初心的行为点了个赞。  
金珉奎进店的时候，徐明浩背对着门坐在椅子上玩手机。他总在玩手机，金珉奎觉得这样不好。徐明浩转头看了他一眼，就继续低下了头。金珉奎第一次见徐明浩就想摸他的mullet，他今天把整个后背送给了金珉奎，金珉奎便忍不住上手，伸进他的后领把那几根不太听话的头发抚出来，顺便摸了一把滑软的后脖颈，徐明浩像被吓到一样抖了一下，伸直脖子，往后仰了过来。金珉奎能感受到手上那片肌肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他笑起来，拍拍徐明浩的头顶：“你脖子这么敏感啊。”  
徐明浩白了金珉奎一眼：“你不是知道吗？”  
金珉奎噎了一下，没说话。徐明浩抬头问他：“今天来干嘛的？纹身？”  
“不然呢？你这里还有别的服务？”  
“我还以为你来打炮的。”徐明浩说，“怎么着，还是纹XMH吗？”  
“纹。”金珉奎笑起来，“两个有什么不一样吗？上次不也是说纹身，到了那张床上就不一定了。”  
徐明浩看金珉奎一眼：“今天要做的话提早说，这张床太小了累死了，要做去我家做。”  
金珉奎不说话，盯着徐明浩看。徐明浩瘫在他软软的椅子上，他也软软的，也不说话，笑眯眯地看着金珉奎。  
良久，金珉奎哑着嗓子问：“你家在哪？”  
徐明浩笑起来，从椅子上弹起来，关了店里唯一一盏灯，把金珉奎拉出门，转身锁了店。徐明浩的动作一气呵成，他今天穿了一套绿色的运动服，不怎么能显出身材。但金珉奎知道，他身材是很好的。金珉奎看徐明浩走过去关灯，眼神就跟着他转，又感受到他拉着自己的手腕往外走，于是就松松地跟着他走。金珉奎看徐明浩细长的手指套着钥匙转啊转，看着他说：“跟我走吧。”  
金珉奎愣愣的，说好。  
两个人在弯弯绕绕的小巷子里穿行，很安静，如果忽略掉那些金珉奎到现在依旧听不懂的背景音。他听到徐明浩软乎乎地开口：“为什么不说话啊？”  
金珉奎抓抓头发：“不知道说什么。”  
能说什么啊？金珉奎想了好久，是说今天我会努力的，请好好享受吧，还是说你今天别抓我抓太狠，上次背上有好几道红痕。这都什么啊，金珉奎脸上烧起来。  
徐明浩笑起来：“你也不问远不远，这里是哪里，就跟我走啦？不怕我把你拐丢啊？”  
金珉奎觉得徐明浩的每一个问题都好难，他不会回答，他就好像以前做数学压轴题的时候，一个一个数字扛起了武器朝着自己飞奔过来。徐明浩话中的每一个字都拿着刀拿着剑一边呐喊一边奔跑，连话中残留的牛奶味都在淹没自己。徐明浩撅起嘴，不太高兴的样子：“你说你不知道说什么，我问你话你也不回答我。说要做也是你，现在看起来情绪很低落也是你。”  
“不是不是。”金珉奎赶忙摆摆手，“我只是要集中注意力。”  
“做什么？”  
“嗯？”金珉奎没听懂的样子。  
徐明浩觉得自己都要被气笑了：“问你集中注意力做什么呀。”  
徐明浩话尾的“呀”字很软，在转啊转，好像能拧出一些水来。金珉奎皱了皱眉头说：“集中注意力控制自己啊。”  
这下徐明浩听懂了，他脸红起来，像小桃子，金珉奎想。徐明浩指着楼梯说，上三楼就到啦。  
跟着徐明浩上了楼，一路金珉奎就想着，徐明浩后颈的那几根头发，怎么又悄悄爬进了他的衣领。不省心的头发，那衣领下面是他很敏感的脖颈，有多敏感呢。甚至在做的时候，用手轻轻地摸过，就能引起他一阵的喘息。金珉奎舔了一下干涩的唇，露出小小的糯白的虎牙，他觉得现在的自己很危险了。  
手腕翻动，咔擦是钥匙开门的声音，然后关门。金珉奎的声音贴着徐明浩从身后传来：“你一个人住吗？”气息吐在脖颈上，激得徐明浩瑟缩了一下，他转身搂住金珉奎的脖子，咬他的嘴唇，含糊不清地吐字：“一个人住啊。”  
金珉奎将徐明浩摁在他的床上，从后面进去，大力动着。徐明浩趴着，双手想借力稍微撑着床，可惜失败了。他失去力气，于是整个人软趴趴。金珉奎摁着徐明浩的胯骨，将底面操得软烂，然后再整个人靠下去，啃他的后脖颈。那是徐明浩很敏感的地方，他的舌头轻点的时候已经感受到身下的紧缩，金珉奎叼着徐明浩的后脖颈，像狼叼着自己的猎物。他的虎牙反复碾磨过那一片肌肤，身下便产生了骤然的变化。徐明浩向上挺了一下腰，金珉奎便又滑进去一些。  
徐明浩的床边有一只青蛙，长腿长手，金珉奎想起那家纹身店叫Frog，他在徐明浩耳边问：“你的店为什么叫Frog？”  
徐明浩扬起头，他的脖子很好看，细细长长，抬起头的时候，汗滴便顺着下巴和脖子滑下来，滑出几道艺术的痕迹。他轻轻地喘着，反应了一会儿才断断续续地说：“因为，喜欢啊。”  
金珉奎顿觉那只青蛙在嘲讽他，他发了狠地往里操，听见徐明浩高昂的呻吟，手上抓成褶皱的床单。金珉奎一边往里弄一边想着，事情怎么又变成了这幅模样，说要去纹身的，最后又纹到了床上。  
天色已经有些暗了，金珉奎声音很哑，戳戳徐明浩问：“饿吗？”  
徐明浩说：“你别戳我，等下又出事了。我真没力气了。”  
“所以饿吗？”  
“有点，可是我不想出门了。”  
“你家冰箱里有什么能吃的吗？”  
“大概有吧。”徐明浩软乎乎地抬起手，向厨房的方向一指，“那里，你自己去看。”  
金珉奎一边起床一边摇头：“你对我这么放心啊，你不怕我偷你家东西啊。”  
徐明浩笑起来：“我家除了我以外，没什么可偷的了，要不你把我偷走吧。”  
金珉奎不说话，徐明浩有些，便靠在床上睡着了。再醒来的时候，感觉有个很低的声音在耳边轻轻地叫着自己，他迷迷糊糊地醒来问：“怎么啦？”  
“做了饭，起床吗？”  
“起。”徐明浩哼哼唧唧地说。  
徐明浩没有赖床的习惯，说起来就真的起来了。他拖沓着步子去洗了个澡，再拖沓着步子去桌子上看了一下，四菜一汤。他看了一眼金珉奎：“看不出来啊，我家那贫瘠的冰箱你也能掏出这么多吃的东西。”  
金珉奎笑起来，徐明浩觉得，有点可爱。

金珉奎第三次去Frog就显得轻车熟路了。那些老年人们仿佛有发生什么喜事了，今天心情看起来很好。金珉奎踏着步子，甚至还能算出自己还需要拐三个弯才能到达那间小小的店面。他推门进去，徐明浩还是靠着墙玩手机。看见他以后没有低下头，玩味地笑起来。他开口问：“今天来干嘛？”  
金珉奎也笑：“你想干嘛？”  
“你不觉得自己特像骗炮的吗？”徐明浩转着手机，有些吊儿郎当。  
金珉奎想了一下，自己来了两次，都说要纹身，连纹什么都说好了。第一次上了纹身的那张小床，最后在上面做了两次，自己拍拍屁股走了。第二次连那张小床都没上，直接去了人家家里，把人家床单弄得乱七八糟，最后烧了顿饭吃完走了。这样看来，真的有点像找个由头骗炮的。他有些不好意思，说：“这次我真的纹身。”  
“你为什么纹身来着？”徐明浩问。  
金珉奎抓了抓头发：“为了我前女友，刚分手。”  
“她，就那个XMH，叫什么名字啊？”  
“许梦泓。”  
徐明浩亮晶晶地盯住金珉奎：“我怎么记得上次你说她叫刑梦泓呢？”  
金珉奎哽住，他不知道怎么回复徐明浩。他着实不太记得自己当初说的是什么名字了，这场面太尴尬了。他转身就想走出这家店，跑出这弯弯绕绕的小巷子，冷静一下。  
他转身迈腿的瞬间，身后就响起徐明浩的声音：“你现在要是出去了以后就再别进来了。”  
半晌，金珉奎委委屈屈地转回来，说：“我腿还没迈出去，我还可以进来的。”  
徐明浩一挑眉，他说：“我那天翻了好久的朋友圈，才在一张集体照中看到的。你也是普大，也是油画社的？”  
金珉奎没回复，撅着嘴，好像受了很大的委屈。徐明浩便不管他自顾自说：“你当时长得还蛮可爱的，还有刘海，还穿背带裤了。高高的直愣愣的站在那里，看起来比现在像个好人多了。至少像个好好青年。现在呢，说是来纹身，都和我做了两次了。”  
徐明浩笑起来眼睛长长的，他走近一点，对着金珉奎说：“我再问你一次，XMH是什么意思啊？我不是来当树洞也不是来查户口的，我是来监考的，这题可是有正确答案的。”  
良久，金珉奎才慢慢说：“是徐明浩的意思。”

金珉奎第不知道多少次来Frog，已经能同那些老年人用方言进行很简单的交流了。他绕过弯弯的巷子，推开门，悄悄走进店里，从背后抱住徐明浩，把头埋在徐明浩的肩窝里：“你什么时候下班啊？”  
徐明浩不用转头便知道是谁，他软软地说：“咱们走吧。”


End file.
